


[Insert Cheesy Romcom Title Here]

by mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Ask, I appologize ahead of time for the terrible writing, M/M, such smut happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala/pseuds/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your stereotypical Destiel fic...plus some embarrassed demon!Dean and Cas has his Grace back...<br/>BECAUSE I CAN DREAM, DAMMIT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, That's Awkward...

    “Cas, what the hell?!”

    Dean was in what might have been one of the most compromising positions in the history of compromising positions: naked, on his bed, his cock in his hand and definitely not thinking about a certain trench coat-wearing, blue-eyed angel. Nope. Not at all.

    “I came because I thought you might have been hurt…it would appear that I was mistaken,” Cas said, his face bright red from embarrassment.

    “Why would you think I was hurt?”

    “I, uh…I heard you call my name…”

    _Well, shit. This just got a hell of a lot more complicated,_ Dean thought to himself, as red as Cas. “I, um…I wasn’t hurt…” he said as he sat up and pulled a pillow over himself.

    “I-I can see that…” Cas stuttered out. “I’ll just…I’ll just go.” With that, he flew out of Dean’s room, disappearing.

    _God dammit._

 


	2. Mild Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a minor freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry this took so long for me to update. I had some computer issues that were preventing me from uploading. Thankfully, they're fixed now, so I'll be putting up new chapters more regularly.

    Cas flew to a random part of the bunker and leaned against the wall, hiding his face in his hands. "Why?..." he whispered to himself. He knew he had feelings for Dean, so why couldn't he just face the fact and tell him? Probably because he was terrified that Dean would reject him, he thought to himself bitterly. And how was he supposed to get the image of Dean jacking off out of his head? He groaned, the mental image causing him to get hard, and he quickly undid his pants and started stroking himself.

    A few minutes later, he was coming over his hand, moaning quietly as he leaned his head back against the wall. Once his mind cleared a bit, he waved away the mess and set himself to rights before walking out to the main room of the the bunker, preparing to face the brothers.

 

 


End file.
